


all those people drinking lover's spit

by takesthesebrokenwings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Kurt, Boypussy Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesthesebrokenwings/pseuds/takesthesebrokenwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blaine’s working late again, and kurt helps him reduce the tension.</p><p>warnings for bp!kurt, dirtytalk, desk sex, daddy!kink, sizekink, oversensitivity & a tiny little bit cumplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all those people drinking lover's spit

Blaine had known Kurt was up to something from the moment he stepped inside Blaine’s study. 

Because there was no way Kurt would be here when it was so late, wearing one of Blaine’s old t-shirts, smiling and blushing and blinking so innocently at Blaine if he wasn’t having something planned out in his mind. 

Kurt tiptoed towards his desk and sat himself on Blaine’s lap. He let his head rest against his chest, arms flung around his neck, his body curling into Blaine’s. Blaine’s suspicions were confirmed moments later, when Kurt looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, and he let out a soft, breathy whisper that went straight to Blaine’s cock: “ _Daddy_.”

Blaine wrapped one of his arms around Kurt’s waist protectively, the other supporting his back, his fingers trailing down Kurt’s vulnerable forearms. He dropped a kiss to his forehead, smiling against his skin when he felt Kurt let out a small sigh. 

"Yes, sweetie? It’s late. Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked, stroking Kurt’s hair back from his face. 

"The bed’s cold," Kurt mumbled in a small voice, "Do you really have to work so late? I miss you, Daddy." 

"I miss you too, sweetie. But Daddy has a lot of work to do, alright?" Blaine sighed; he hated his working late just as much as Kurt did, the hours and lonely and tiring, not to mention that it was because of work that they hardly had the time to be together lately. Blaine couldn’t let Kurt stay up late to wait for him, but he couldn’t do anything about it either—except kiss Kurt goodnight and smile apologetically when Kurt told him he hated sleeping without Blaine even just for a few hours. 

But it was his work, and it was just what he had to do. He would have to continue staying up late to do researches and study the scripts and learn about the characters if he wanted to keep his job. If he wanted to be able to pay his half of the rent (Kurt had offered to help him with the money because _we’re husbands now Blaine please let me do this_ , but Blaine refused), if he wanted to thrive as a big star in Broadway, or to be able to provide for his and Kurt’s future life. 

Their future life.  _Together_. 

Blaine snuggled closer and breathed in the unique scent that was Kurt, mixed in with the pleasant smell of body shampoo from the shower he took earlier ( _Bali Mango_ , Blaine thought, it made Kurt’s skin so much softer). He knew it had always been their instinct to protect and take care of each other, but he couldn’t help but tear up with gratefulness for Kurt’s support and care for him. Since Blaine had taken on that huge mountain of work, Kurt had often come in his study to bring him tea and fruit smoothie, saying it would help reduce his stress and fatigue, and to help him learn his lines, and now _this_. 

An entirely new way of helping Blaine reduce stress. 

"What do you need, baby? Can Daddy do anything for you before you go to bed?" Blaine looked down and smiled tenderly at Kurt, whose face was hidden in his chest, his fingers curling around the hem of Blaine’s shirt, clutching the fabric like he didn’t want to let go. 

"When I-I was in bed…" Kurt blushed, "I was thinking of you, Daddy…"

"Oh? And what did you think of me, baby?" 

"I was thinking about your kisses. Your… Your  _special_ kisses.” Kurt mumbled shyly, and Blaine groaned when he felt his dick twitching, so close to where his husband’s ass was from Kurt’s position on his lap.

"It has been so long, Daddy, you are always busy and I don’t want to disturb you when you’re working but I just got so wet and it just ached and I-I…" Kurt started, and when he looked up, Blaine saw his lips quivering and Kurt’s eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"It’s okay, baby." Blaine kissed his forehead again, rubbing Kurt’s arm up and down when all he got back was a sniffle. "Did you touch yourself, sweetie?" 

"No, Daddy. You said only naughty boys do that, and-and I don’t want you to punish me. I wanna be good for you, Daddy." 

"Good boy." Blaine swallowed thickly. His cock was painfully hard now, strained uncomfortably tight against the fabric of his jeans. It wasn’t helping him, either, when Kurt pressed his body closer to Blaine’s, holding on so tight that his ass was rubbing against Blaine’s cock. Blaine felt like he might explode if he couldn’t get some release soon. 

"You wanna go take your clothes off for me, baby? I wanna give my good boy some reward." Blaine whispered, and suddenly Kurt was beaming brightly at him, clearly proud at himself for getting Blaine’s compliments. He nodded eagerly and jumped off Blaine’s lap. Blaine sighed, feeling quite lost without Kurt’s light weight on top of him, but then leaned back onto the black swivel chair, watching as Kurt stripped out of his pajamas and underwear, inattentively letting the pieces of clothes fall on the floor. 

"Go sit on the desk for Daddy." Blaine said once Kurt was done, and he couldn’t help but stare shamelessly at Kurt’s slim body and his unblemished skin and the glistening wetness between his legs as they rubbed together when Kurt moved. He sat with his legs closed on Blaine’s desk, hands folding in his laps obediently. 

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and licked his lips when Blaine stood up and walked closer to the desk, eyes traveling up and down Kurt’s body hungrily. He shivered when Blaine’s hand made contact with the skin of his chest, then let out a low moan when Blaine’s fingers circled around both of his nipples, touching and tugging and twisting until they were hard and darkened, aching against his touch. 

"Legs spread for me, sweetheart." Blaine breathed, and, before Kurt could do anything, pushed Kurt’s legs open with both his hands. Kurt whimpered when he felt the cold air hit his thighs as they drew apart and exposed his bare pussy, where he knew he must be aching and wanting and soaked with juice. 

Blaine’s cock hardened when he saw Kurt’s pretty cunt, glisteningly wet just for him. His clitoris was hard, and Kurt’s folds and even his thighs were damp with the juice leaking out from the little slit between his labia. And the look on Kurt’s face, _oh_. Kurt’s got that look like he was turned on, but nervous—a little afraid, even—like he wasn’t sure what was going to happen to him and if it would be safe, but he wanted Blaine to go on anyways. It reminded Blaine of a certain 17-year-old who had been self-conscious and shy on their time, who had’t been sure whether he would be accepted or wanted. And that turned Blaine on further more, the reminder of that young, inexperienced boy who had known nothing about either sex or how beautiful he was, who had needed Blaine’s guides and kisses and praises as reassurances. 

The boy Blaine had loved when he was sixteen. The boy he loved now. The boy that had grown up and thrived, to become the amazing and confident and successful man that was his husband today. 

His husband, Blaine thought, who was well aware of the things he could do to Blaine’s body, and who took advantage of it on a daily basis. 

Standing between Kurt’s legs, Blaine wrapped one of his arms around Kurt’s waist to support his back and leaned in for a kiss. Kurt’s lips felt sweet and soft between his own, and they easily parted only a moment later for Blaine’s tongue to slide in. They kissed and kissed until they were out of breath. When they parted, Blaine attached his mouth to Kurt’s neck immediately, kissing and biting his way down Kurt’s body from there, arms still holding his squirming husband in place. 

"Baby…" Blaine breathed when he reached the clean, shaved skin of Kurt’s public mound. He marveled at the sight of Kurt’s slick, swollen clit, and the fact that Kurt seemed to be even wetter than before, his juice dripping down his thighs and gathering in a little puddle on the wooden surface of Blaine’s work desk. Blaine moved closer and pressed a soft kiss on Kurt’s clit, and the reaction was immediate. Kurt’s body convulsed, his legs jerked and shook, and he moaned, voice high-pitched and quivering. Blaine licked a board stripe up the center, adding a little pressure when his tongue reached his clit, enjoying the way Kurt’s voice went high and broken as he moaned out  _oh, Daddy, oh_. 

Kurt reached out to bury his hands in Blaine’s hair, his fingers curling around Blaine’s curls as he moaned and whimpered and squirmed in pleasure. Blaine was licking Kurt’s pussy in a faster pace now, his tongue going up and down Kurt’s entrance and around his pussy lips, dipping inside his cunt to taste the juice gushing out and to feel Kurt’s walls clenching down around him. Heat stirred at the pit of his stomach, and without knowing what he was doing, Kurt ground himself against Blaine’s face, his cheeks blushing a shade of bright red at the wet noises coming from between his legs. It was when Blaine started swirling his tongue around Kurt’s clit in a quick motion, thrusting the tip of his tongue at the little swollen nub of flesh that Kurt came with a shuddered gasp of _Daddy, Daddy, please,_ hands gripping around Blaine’s curls tightly. 

But Blaine didn’t stop just then. 7 years (and 3 months) with Kurt had allowed him to get to know Kurt’s body even better than his own. He knew that Kurt liked it when it started like just a little bit too much—so Blaine just kept licking and kissing and tasting, even when Kurt’s thighs trembled from where they were locked around his head, and Kurt just kept coming, his juice soaking Blaine’s mouth and chin and the collar of Blaine’s shirt. 

It was only when Kurt’s whimpers of oversensitivity started turning into moans of pleasure that Blaine stopped. He pressed little kisses to the insides of Kurt’s trembling thighs, then stood up. Kurt’s eyes widened when he saw his husband’s face wet with his come, and he let out a weak moan before cupping Blaine’s face and dive in for a kiss, tasting himself on Blaine’s tongue. 

Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine’s two fingers circling around his entrance teasingly. “Daddy, Daddy, please,” he begged, arching his back, trying to get Blaine’s fingers to go in, “Daddy…” 

"Yes, sweetie? Does your greedy little cunt need more? Can it take two of my fingers at once?" Blaine asked, smirking when Kurt nodded, eyes still squeezed shut. "Such an eager little slut, always begging to be full," Blaine whispered against Kurt’s ears, and he slammed his fingers in, his already hard cock throbbing painfully when he felt Kurt’s searing heat around them. Kurt threw his head back and cried out, the stretch and the pressure suddenly felt like both too much and not enough at once. 

Blaine let Kurt have some time to adjust to the stretch, before he pulled his fingers almost all out—and then slammed back in roughly, and Kurt screamed. He chuckled and did it again and again, fucking Kurt with his fingers in a punishing pace, making Kurt take it, little screams and yelps of _ah-ah-ah_ escaping his lips. 

Kurt whined at the loss when Blaine withdrew his hand. He lifted his hips and spread his legs even wider for Blaine to have a good look at him, at where he’s loose and wet and gaping, begging for more. Still staring, Blaine reached his hand down to unzip his pants and pull out his cock. Kurt moaned at the sight of Blaine’s cock, hard and flushed and oh God, big— _so_  big, with red, thick on the shaft and wetness leaking at the tip. 

Kurt reached out to touch Blaine’s cock, and wasn’t surprised to see that his fingers could barely wrap around it. He had gotten to it by now—and boy, hadn’t he gotten to absolutely _love_ it—the thickness and strength of his husband’s cock, and how it seemed even bigger, and longer, when it was shoved down his throat or buried deep inside his cunt or his ass. Kurt moved his hand up and down Blaine’s length in a slow space, and Blaine’s hips thrust up, fucking into the tight ring formed by Kurt’s fingers. Kurt wanted to do it again, to make Blaine feel good, but before he knew it Blaine slapped his hand away, and his voice was low and dark when he growled into Kurt’s ears: “Do you want my cock, baby? Is your greedy little cunt begging for my big, thick cock inside it now?” 

"Yes, Daddy, yes. I want it, Daddy, please, Daddy, I-I want it so bad…" Kurt moaned when Blaine’s fingers flicked at his clit before spreading his folds open, revealing his soppy, gaping entrance. "Want Daddy’s cock to fill me up, want Daddy to come inside me…" 

Blaine felt his cock twitch as a hot rush of blood ran through his body, and he nodded numbly before lining his cock up to Kurt’s entrance, feeling Kurt’s juice coating its head as his eyes fluttered shut with the thought of what was to come next. 

Slowly, not wanting to hurt Kurt, Blaine slid in, and a wanton moan escaped his lips when he felt Kurt’s searing heat surrounding him, tight rings of muscles clenching desperately around the thickness of his cock. He watched Kurt’s face for any sight of pain or discomfort, but none came. After a while, Kurt simply nodded at him, and Blaine shoved the rest of his cock in. 

Kurt moaned when he felt the entire length of Blaine’s cock inside him, but by the time Blaine was pulling out then thrusting back in, Kurt was screaming, sobbing into the open air as pleasure racked through him, making him limbs ache and his body beg for more. Blaine was slow at first, but after a while he started thrusting in roughly, picking up his pace, so fast and so hard he was making Kurt see stars. Kurt had wanted it to last, had wanted to have Blaine enjoy this because it was late and Blaine was working so hard for both of them and Blaine was the one that deserved a reward, but by the time his husband’s fingers started rubbing at his clit, Kurt was afraid it wouldn’t be long until his body gave in to pleasure. Blaine’s cock was huge, and it was filling him up so well, splitting his walls apart when Kurt’s body wasn’t turning it down—it was begging to be fucked, begging for the force of each thrust, for each time Blaine slammed in and their skin slapped against each other’s and the desk beneath them shook violently like it was going to break down. Kurt knew that Blaine knew how much he could take, which pace to fuck him in, what to do to make Kurt scream and cry and go crazy with lust. And Kurt was _loud_ , louder than he had ever been—moans and pants and screams rolled through his tongue and uncontrollable strings of _ah-ah-ah_  and  _Daddy-please-Daddy_  joined in with the sounds of their skin slapped against each other, and the wet noises that filled their room each time Blaine thrust in. Kurt had always been loud during sex, for it was impossible for him not to be when he had a cock as good as Blaine’s inside, but this time he wasn’t biting his lips, wasn’t trying to hold it back, because he knew Blaine liked it when he was so verbal about what he wanted, liked a reminder of how much pleasure his cock was giving Kurt. 

"You like my big cock inside you, babe? Does it make you feel whole, huh? Who does this pussy belong to?" When Kurt opened his eyes, he found Blaine’s darkened ones looking back at him, his tongue flickering at his bottom lip, and Kurt swallowed a moan before purring out: "It belongs to—ah— _you_ , Daddy. I’m Daddy’s little cockslut, only yours.” 

"Good boy, so good for me. Come for Daddy, babe." Blaine said, and his fingers went down to rub at Kurt’s clit for only a moment before he felt Kurt’s walls clamping down around his cock, tighter and hotter than ever before. Kurt held onto Blaine as he came and squirted and screamed with pleasure, eyes squeezed shut and mouth fallen open and his nails dug into the back of Blaine’s neck as Blaine continued to fuck into him, helping Kurt ride out his orgasm. Kurt panted, and he squeezed his walls twice— _on purpose_ —and Blaine came, spilling himself into Kurt’s pussy, his dick twitching desperately and softened when he finally pulled out. Blaine’s eyes widened when he saw Kurt’s pussy, still on display between his open thighs, flushed red and abused and gaping and covered with Blaine’s come, and Blaine couldn’t help but swirl the fluid around a little bit with his fingers, spreading it all over his pussy lips. When he reached Kurt’s clit though, Kurt’s breath hitched, and Blaine stopped, knowing Kurt would be too sensitive to go again. 

"Tomatoberry?" He asked. Their safeword for ending a scene. 

"Tomatoberry." Kurt agreed, before huffing out a laugh. "That’s such a stupid word, can’t believe I agreed to it." 

"Shush." Blaine grinned, nuzzling their noses together. "And thank you. I love you so much."

"S’nothing. I love you too. Now carry me to bed and cuddle with me. It’s too late, you’re not working now." Kurt replied softly, and he let out a loud yawn, which made Blaine laugh. 

"Yeah, okay. And I don’t think I’ll be working tomorrow, either." Blaine said, and he couldn’t help but smile when Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at him expectantly with a grin on his mouth. "Because tomorrow’s Sunday, and I fully plan on spending every minute of it with you. We could go somewhere you like, or we could just sleep in and then stay in bed and have sex for _all day long_. I’ll even make you pancakes in-between. You know, I know you could get tired.” 

Kurt flung his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and pulled him in, giggling and kissing Blaine’s neck, “I’d love that, baby. And the pancakes. With strawberry and extra chocolate ice-cream, please and thank you.” 

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, and they stayed quiet for a moment before he whispered: “You know, I actually don’t think I’ll ever be working again.”

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Not on this desk, anyways. I’m just gonna have to burn it." Blaine answered, and Kurt only laughed before he knuckled Blaine’s head, murmuring a small, playful  _damn you, asshole_. 


End file.
